The Light At The End of The Tunnel
by Outcome5Cross
Summary: When Clint Barton suddenly saves Alecia Petterson from her abusive stepfather, her life is transformed forever.
1. Chapter 1-Living Hell

**Hello!  
I'm uploading like crazy here at the moment. XD But I had to write this! It just popped into my head in the middle of the night and I wrote a bit of this down on my Ipod that night. So...Enjoy. The first chapter might be a little depressing but the story gets better along the way. I promise! **

**-Outcome5Cross **

**Chapter 1-Living Hell**

A hard slap at my cheek sent me stumbling back a couple steps away from him.

"You said you cleaned the place!" He shouted, advancing on me, his face full of anger.

"I-I did!" I gasped, my cheek still throbbing.

He narrowed his dark green eyes into a glare and I flinched. He was my stepfather.

My parents died when I was 18 and I've been living with my stepfather for three years. Everyday, he'd leave to go to work and I'd be home to clean the house or sit in the corner, bored. If he didn't approve of my cleaning job or if I did something wrong (which is almost anything,) he'd start to beat me with his hands.

"This isn't clean!" He shouted and grabbed me by my arm, pulling me up.

He dragged me into my room and threw me in, slamming the door behind him. I sat up; wiping tears away my face, with the back of my hand.

My room was a dull and colorless place. The walls were bare with no wallpaper or color. My bed was just an old mattress that lay on the empty floor, in the corner. The only source of light was a small lamp that sat on the ground next to my bed. There was a full-length mirror in the other corner of the room that was shattered and only had a couple shards of mirror still remaining.

I rubbed my aching check as I stood up and sat onto my bed. I buried my face in my hands and started to cry. I remembered receiving the news that my parents died in car crash. This was the only place for me to stay and my stepfather locked the doors and windows while he was gone, so I couldn't get out.

I stood up and walked over towards the shattered mirror. A slender girl with tan colored skin and a round face stared back to me. I blinked my dark blue eyes and my refection doing the same. I brushed a strained of my dark brown hair out of my face, watching my reflection as it did the same. A bruise was forming, where he had slapped me and I had several bruises on my arms, from him.

"Hey Alecia," My stepfather called from outside the door. "I'm going out to the casino tonight. Dinner's in the fridge."

"Alright." I answered and he unlocked the door, before leaving the house.

He goes to the casino every night and I'm left at the house to eat dinner, which was usually four drumsticks, rice, and green beans. I sighed and waited until he left before walking out my room. I didn't like people watching me when I ate. It just made me feel very uncomfortable. I walked out into the empty hallway, and towards the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and there was my dinner. Four drumsticks, rice, and green beans; the usual. I took the plate of food out and placed it onto the counter. I hopped onto the counter, next my dinner. I had to eat with my bare hands because he kept the silverware hidden somewhere and never let me use it. I sighed as I ate and began to wonder if I would be living my whole life like this.

I stared at the ceiling though the pitch darkness. I was lying on my bed, ready to sleep and very quiet. My cheek was still aching and so were my arms. I rolled onto my left side and rested my head on the hard pillow. I closed my eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

The sound of someone, opening the door, woke me up and my eyes opened. I groaned a bit, sleepily, while turning my body towards the door. I watched the shadow underneath the door, waiting to see if the person behind the door would open it, but the person passed by. I yawned before turning my body away again.

Then, a few minutes later, I heard the same sound of footsteps. I opened my eyes again, confused, but figured that it was just my stepfather pacing around the hallway, like he does every now and then. The footsteps stopped and I was growing anxious. I reached my hand under the pillow and grabbed the handle of the butter knife that I kept under my pillow, but never used it.

The door opened and the silhouette of a man, about 5'11" stepped in. My heart was beating really fast and my mind was racing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I bolted up, holding the butter knife in a stabbing grip.

**Okay. Well that's the first chapter! What do you guys think so far? Like I said before, the story gets better! I'll be updating as soon as I can. Please review and follow this story! **


	2. Chapter 2-Freedom

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing and following this story! It really means a lot ****to me. The second chapter didn't take me as long as I thought it would. I guess half of that reason was because I had a lot of spare time today (March 30, 2014) and the other half of that reason might have been that I had a lot of ideas on my mind. Thanks again fro reviewing and following!**

**-Outcome5Cross **

* * *

**Chapter 2-Freedom **

"Woah…Easy there." The man said, his voice firm, yet calm and confident. I stared at the stranger, unsure of what to make of him and after a moment, I lowered my weapon.

"What damage can a butter knife do?" He joked.

I didn't answer, for I was too nervous to say anything to the stranger. He backed away from me and gestured for me to stand up. I gulped as I obeyed and stood up.

"Why so nervous?" He asked, walking up to me.

"Well…You're a stranger!" I burst out. "And I shouldn't be trusting you!"  
"Are you alright…Alex?" He noticed the bruise on my cheek and running his fingers across it.

"Yes! I'm fine!" I snapped, jerking away from him. "That's not my name, anyway."

"Hey Hawkeye," A voice sounded from outside. "Where's that girl you were talking about?"

"Yeah, Cap." The man called, Hawkeye called back. "In here!"

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this." A female voice said, sounding really annoyed.

"Come on, Widow," Hawkeye smiled. "Lighten up."

A man, wearing a dark blue short sleeve t-shirt and a light brown leather jacket with dark blue jeans, walked into the room, a large circular metal object around his left arm. A slim woman with red curly hair followed him in. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a dark red t-shirt under the jacket.

"Where's the guy?" Hawkeye asked the woman.

"He's…ready for the police to take in. Captain, you'll handle the guy right?" She answered, before looking at 'Captain.'

"Yes. Hawkeye, lets go." He nodded and started to walk out of the room with the woman following.

Hawkeye started to walk out, but as soon as he saw that I wasn't following, he turned back around. "You coming?"

"Uh…"I paused.

"Or do you want to live here all alone?"

I quickly ran up to him and followed him out. The woman pulled my stepfather to his feet and shoved him out the front door. Captain was next to follow them out and Hawkeye followed right behind him. I walked to the edge of the doorway and stopped, admiring the outdoors.

"What's wrong?" Hawkeye asked, turning around.

"I-I just…haven't been outside…for a while." I answered, looking around, amazed.

"Well," He sighed. "Come on then."

I walked out of the doorway, shutting the door behind me, and walked down the brick steps. The fresh air was refreshing and it was very damp. It must have rained only hours before and there was some shallow puddles around the street. Hawkeye and I walked side-by-side and as one of the streetlights, shinned over him, I noticed how muscular he was.

His arms and broad shoulders were the first thing I noticed. He had dark brown hair and keen dark green eyes. He was wearing a navy blue long sleeve t-shirt and black jeans.

My heart was racing with excitement and from being out of that dreaded place I've stayed in for all those years.

"Where're we going?" I asked, looking at Hawkeye.

"I hope you're okay with heights and flying." He smirked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Who are you?" My stepfather asked woman.

"Shut up." She grumbled, tightening her hold on his shoulders.

As we neared town, Captain took my stepfather from the woman and started heading towards the police department. I followed Hawkeye and Widow through town and towards a small private airport. There, sitting on the runway, was a black jet with an eagle symbol that I didn't recognize. The rear of the jet unlatched and Hawkeye and Widow walked in. I followed them, awing at the inside of the jet.

"Agent Barton," A voice said from the cockpit. "I hope you didn't cause too much trouble."

"Maria, don't worry, darling, I didn't." Hawkeye answered, glancing at me.

Maria turned her head to face us and her brown eyes met mine. Her black hair was in a bun, to keep the strains of hair away from her face. Captain walked into the jet and the latch closed. I heard the sound of the engines starting up and the jet lifted into the air.

I couldn't believe that I was out of the house. That I was away from my stepfather and away from his cruel ways. But on the other hand, I had no idea where I was going or who these people were. But something inside of the me told me that I could trust them.

* * *

**There's more coming...a lots more, so keep reviewing and following! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3-The Dog Days Are Over

**Thank you so much for staying tuned to the story! I know its been a while since I last updated this story (and not to mention others.) But I've been so busy with the pile of studying before the two week Spring Break! So...thanks again and enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3-The Dogs Days Are Over**

I stood on the long walkway that stuck out from the Avengers Tower. The city lights were beautiful and seemed to light up the city in the darkness. I've always heard great things about New York City and I've always wanted to go. I couldn't actually believe that I was here, in New York City, staring at the lights of the city. The lights in the photos of New York, were nothing like the ones I was looking at now. They were brighter and clearer. "Hey Alex." A voice said behind me and I turned around.

"For the second time, that's not my name!" I snapped. "Its Alecia."

"Sorry, Alecia. Anyway…I got these for you." Hawkeye smirked, holding out a small pile of newly folded clothes.

"Oh…" I was slammed with a feeling of surprise by his sudden gesture of kindness. "Uh…Thanks. But I really can't take these…I'm fine, Hawkeye. Really."

"One, take them. Two, no need to call me by my codename anymore. Call me Clint."

"Uh…Okay…Thanks, Clint." I stuttered, taking the clothes.

"No problem."

Before he left, he glanced back at me, meeting my eyes, before walking off into the building. I stood there for a minute that felt like a couple hours. My mind was swimming with all of the events that occurred today and I couldn't seem to clear my mind. An image of his dark green eyes flashed in my mind and I sighed, shaking my head, slightly.

Once the image faded, I walked inside and walked into the room I was assigned. The lights automatically turned on as soon as I walked in and I shut the door behind me.

"Welcome Alecia," A British computer voice greeted. "I'm J.A.R.V.I.S, an artificial intelligence system created by Tony Stark, himself."

"That's so freaking cool!" I smiled as I plopped down on the bed.

"Thank you very much Alecia. I am very delighted to meet you," The voice said. "If there's anything you need, just ask. I'm here at your command."

"Alright. Thanks." I nodded.

After that, there was silence and I stood up from the bed. I changed into the new clothes and I was very surprised that they were the right fit. I glanced towards the desk, near the bed, and there was a small black jewelry box, sitting on the desk. I looked at it for a while trying to remember what it was and walked over.

I picked up the box and held it in my hand. I turned it over several times, trying to figure out how to open the box. Finally, I found the loop and gently pulled it upwards, opening the box. Inside was a silver chain necklace with a phoenix pendant hanging off of the chain. I found a note neatly folded inside the lid of the black box and took the note off. I unfolded the note and it read:

Alex,

I just got this while I was out. I hope you like it.

Clint

I smiled at the note and folded it, before placing it onto the desk. I took out the necklace and clasped it onto my neck. I ran my fingers over it and glanced down at it.

I never thought I actually belonged somewhere in the world. Ever since I was rescued from that dark living hell, I feel…alive! I feel as if I do have a place in the world; that I actually do belong in the world. It was as if, I had fallen into a dark tunnel and someone…pulled me out and into the light.

"Alecia," J.A.R.V.I.S said. "There's dinner downstairs."

"Okay. Thanks. I'm coming." I smiled, before setting the box down and running towards the door, which slid open.

I ran down the hallway and towards the elevator with a thousand 'Thank yous' to Clint and the rest of my rescuers.

* * *

**Title from _The Dogs Days Are Over_** **by ****Florence And The Machine.  
**


End file.
